As telecommunications network subscribers seek to optimize their use of the many electronic communication services available to them, there is an increasing demand for networks that can be customized to fit each subscriber's particular needs. Currently, most communications are performed over public networks using standard communication protocols.
The standard communication protocols that are used on most public networks consist essentially of a set of coding rules that characterize the data to be exchanged over the networks. Once the rules are known, data can be encoded and decoded by network users without ambiguity. A drawback of using standardized protocols is that they cannot be redefined and/or customized according to a user's individual needs without making changes to the user's software.
The current state of the art in telecommunications requires network users to modify their software to accommodate changes in the communication protocols. For example, a bank may have a system in place that allows its customers to request account information over the telephone. The bank's system prompts the customer to select a service and the customer depresses one or more Touch Tone.TM. buttons to supply a response. The bank's computer is programmed to carry out one or more steps in response to each customer request, such as sending a fax when the customer enters a "1", or sending a voice message when the customer enters a "2". This type of system, however, is limited to the preprogrammed responses contained in the bank's software. If the bank would like to modify its system to handle new types of information requests, the bank would have to modify the system software accordingly. One way around this problem would be to have a network operator (such as AT&T) provide an adaptable interface between the customer and the bank. An adaptable interface would allow users to redefine the form of their business communications without incurring the losses of time and money normally associated with modifying their network interfaces. Accordingly, a capability to customize protocols is highly desirable to network users, and, in turn, to the network operators seeking to attract those users.